


Consequences

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Non Consensual, Non-Canon Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy messed up the spell, now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this bunny for a long time, now I get to use it. I hope that I have given this, if not a happy ending, at least a hopeful on

Getting the necklace back from Cordy had been the easy part, Xander realized. He was scouring the local magic shop for the ingredients Amy had told him she would need. This wasn't really his area of expertise. But it wasn't like he could ask Willow for help. She wasn't exactly a member of the Xander and Cordelia fan club. He picked up a jar of something bright green and gloopy. He didn't know what it was and the label wasn't in English or any other language he recognized.

"Can I help you?"

Xander jumped about a foot off the ground, nearly dropping the jar.

"Chaos Demon slime is on sale this week. Buy two, get the third free."

The shopkeeper was standing just behind him. He was a small man wearing a name tag that read "Hi! My name is Bill". Xander was confused at first, then quickly put down the jar.

"Uh, no thanks. I need all of these." Xander handed Bill the list.

Bill looked over the piece of paper, with accompanying frowns and noises of disapproval Xander generally associated with things that were never good.

"You do know that messing with a person's heart can have dire consequences, especially if the spell is not performed correctly?

"Look, buddy, I just came for the newt's eyes and the tree bark or whatever, not a lecture. So, gimme." Xander made shooing motions with his hands.

Bill sneered, which worried Xander, but went about gathering the ingredients. As he rang up the items he consulted the list again before putting them in a large bag. After the candles went into the bag, Bill checked the list one more time. Then he turned around and pulled a jar off the shelf. He was about to add it to the total when Xander stopped him.

"Hey, what's that?" Xander picked up the jar and read the label. "Body paint? It's not on the list."

"I know, but this sort of spell usually requires marking yourself or the spell caster in some way. I'm surprised whoever provided you with the list didn't say something. It's fairly standard for any casting involving human emotions. Who is your caster? Surely not you."

"No, no, she's…a friend. Just add it to the total and tell me how much."

"Very well."

Xander handed over hard-earned lawn mowing money and picked up the bag. He headed for Amy's house. There was no way he was going to let his parents find him with all this stuff. He just wondered if Amy really knew what she was doing. And hoped that she was half as good as her mother, in a non-evil sort of way, of course.

\------------------------------------

They'd broken into the chem lab easily. Xander had brought stakes and holy water just in case. School was a public place after all and he briefly thought about how many of those 'mysterious disappearances' had really been, well, you know.

Amy had started some of the ingredients boiling in a Bunsen burner. She was using a spell she'd found in one of her moms books. She was pretty sure it was real. Xander had glared and Amy had corrected herself. When she was halfway through, she looked up.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? I don't like uh oh. It's never good when a witch, or a supposed one, says uh oh. What gives?"

"The spell calls for you to be painted with a specific paint. I just brought generic for the binding circle."

"Got it covered," Xander said. He pulled the body paint out of the bag. "Guy at the store said I might need it. Are you absolutely sure you know what you're doing?"

"Yes. Now, off with the shirt so I can mark you."

Five minutes later Xander sat in the circle, holding a lit candle, paint adorning his chest. He waited while Amy stirred the potion one last time, taking a deep breath before she started chanting.

"Diana, goddess of love and the hunt, I pray to thee. Let my cries bind the heart of Xander's beloved."

Diana? Xander blinked. He might not remember much from history, but he was pretty sure that Diana wasn't the goddess of love, in any religion. He was about to say something, but Amy continued on.

"May she neither rest nor sleep until she submits to his will only. Diana bring about this love and bless it."

There was a wave of magic that Amy seemed to be barely controlling.

"Blow out the candle, now!"

He did and plunged the room into darkness.

"Did it work?" Xander finally asked.

"I think so. I hope so. I've never done a spell this powerful before. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"I guess. We should, uh, clean up."

"Yeah, okay. So no ratting me out?"

"Depends on if the spell worked."

Amy huffed, but nodded. "Fair enough."

\--------------------------------------

First there was Buffy was acting all….interested and dear God a poor guy' heart could only take so much. After the almost kissing last week and now this? Xander was going to go mental for sure. Then Willow, whose boyfriend was a werewolf and could tear him apart on a whim. Willow who was becoming a pretty good witch herself and oh sweet heaven please don't let her remember and curse him or anything like that.

Giles! Giles would help him.

Giles helping turned into a huge bust. After suffering the adoring gazes and hateful glares (depending on the gender) of the entire student body of Sunnydale High, Xander had gone straight to the library. He'd explained about the spell and Mr. Stuffy Watcher Man had jumped all over him, not even letting Xander get to his theory about why the spell had gone wrong.

Of course it didn't help that Miss Calendar was all over him. Which in another lifetime, Xander might have found kinda hot, but been there, done that, killed the bug. Giles had told him to stay there in the library while he went to find Amy. As far as Xander could tell he was alone and he wanted it to stay that way. He pushed the card catalog in front of the doors and started pacing. The swish of the door and the thump of it hitting the catalog made him turn around.

Buffy.

Buffy in a raincoat and heels and oh dear sweet heaven above probably nothing else.

"Alone at last," she smiled.

She glanced at the card catalog blocking the door and sneered.

"That won't do."

She stalked over to the book cage, which just so happened to be where Giles also stored some weapons, pulled out a quarterstaff and tested its weight. She pushed the catalog out of the way and slid the quarterstaff through the handles of the library doors. Then she pivoted to face Xander again.

"Much better."

She sashayed towards him, hands playing with the belt of the raincoat.

"Buffy, for the love of God, don't open that raincoat."

"Come on. It's a party. Aren't you gonna open your present?"

Xander gaped and paused. She had him pinned on the steps, looming over him. This was the time where, if he were in a cartoon, there'd be an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other. This was Buffy. Girl who he'd thought about non-stop for over a year even when he was dating Cordy.

"It's not that I don't want to. Sometimes the remote possibility that you might like me was all that sustained me." So the angel decided to make an appearance, feeding him the words. "But not now. Not like this. This isn't really you." Like it hadn't been him last year. "You're only here because of a spell. I mean if I thought you had one clue what it would mean to me… But you don't. So I can't."

In the middle of the speech the devil appeared and kept whispering to him, telling him to forget being noble this was the girl of his dreams. But for a moment the angel was winning. Then Buffy undid the belt and let the raincoat fall open.

"Are you sure about that Xand? The way I see it, you've always been there for me. You still want me. You said so in the cemetery the other day. And now I want you. So we both want. Let's have."

She bent to undo his pants and Xander went to stop her but Buffy's hand brushed against his dick and oh god forget the chivalry thing. The devil kicked the angel away and vanished with a final thumbs up of encouragement.

Xander's hands came up to touch Buffy, all rational thought gone as she pulled his pants and boxers down. Her skin was soft and he was way in over his head. Reading about doing it and actually doing it were two totally different things. Buffy popped open the buttons of his shirt, her hands running up and down his chest as she straddled him. The steps dug into Xander's back, but he no longer cared.

Next thing he knew Buffy as lowering herself onto him. It was better than any and all of his dreams and fantasies. Xander's hands went to her hips, just touching as Buffy pulled back up and he groaned at the loss. The he was back inside her and Buffy was kissing him and just yes…..

Over and over Buffy went up and down his length and making these little mewling noises that were driving him insane. Then she stilled, throwing her head back as her muscles clenched all around him. He clutched her hips and thrust up once, twice before his own climax overtook him.

"Xander! Are you quite all right in there?"

Giles' voice and pounding penetrated the post-orgasm fog that gripped Xander's brain. He looked at Buffy sprawled mostly naked over him and started to panic.

"Just a minute, Giles! I've got a, uh, situation here."

He rolled Buffy off of him, standing and pulling everything back into place. He thanked someone that his shirt was long enough to cover any and all stains that might…show up. Xander pulled Buffy up, closing the raincoat and cinching the belt tight. Then he steered towards the book cage.

"What? Xand? What's going on?"

"It's, um, a game. Just play along and we'll, er, do what we just did again."

"Sweet."

Buffy just smiled and looked at him possessively as she allowed herself to be locked in the cage. Xander went to the doors and pulled the quarterstaff from the door handles and was nearly hit in the face as Giles burst in, Jenny and Amy in tow.

"Why were the doors barred?"

"Buffy," Xander said, nodding in her direction.

Giles glanced over at his Slayer and then glared back at Xander.

"Nothing happened," he blurted out. Could Giles see him sweating, shaking? "I, uh, managed to trick her into the cage just as you were banging on the doors."

Giles nodded and Xander breathed a deep sigh of relief. Giles then sat Amy down at the table and Jenny opposite her. Xander was left standing.

"So tell me about this spell."

"She called on the wrong goddess!" Xander blurted, pointing to Amy "She called on Diana."

Giles glared at Amy. She glared back. Jenny tried to inch her way over to Xander.

"Did you call on Diana?"

"Yeah, so? It doesn't matter because Xander loves me and …."

"He does not. Anyone can plainly see that I'm the woman for Xander," Jenny argued.

"No way," Buffy spoke up, a smug look on her face. "Xander and I…"

"Played charades!" Xander yelled. "It was really fun. Back to the situation at hand. Spell. Gone wrong. Fix it!"

Giles gave Xander a harder glare, the anger radiating from his frame.

"Before I consent to anything of the sort, you will both promise me that neither of you will meddle with human emotions again. It's wrong and it's dangerous. Things could have gotten even further out of hand and you could have been in real danger, Xander."

"Yeah, I get that Giles. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Giles," Amy said. "But Xander still…."

"Enough! Now, all of you, follow me. We need to undo this thing."

"Uh, Giles, what about…?" Xander motioned in the direction of Buffy.

Just then the door swung open violently, banging against the wall. Oz stormed in and the door bounced back, flapping back and forth quickly. He aimed directly for Xander, his hands clenching and he pushed Xander. Was that a growl? Giles stepped in and pulled the struggling young man back.

"Let me go. He hurt Willow."

"Yes, I know, Oz. It's a spell and I was about to go reverse it. If you could kindly stay here and watch Buffy I would be extremely grateful. Then afterwards you can deal with Xander in whatever way you deem fit."

"Okay." Oz stopped struggling.

"Very well. Let's be off then."

Xander just followed Giles with his head hung low, Amy and Jenny in tow, fawning all over him.

\------------------------

Two days later and Xander was back at the Bronze, sulking in the dark corner. Willow was still avoiding him Oz said (after decking him) that it would take a while to earn her forgiveness. Cordy had just been disgusted that he'd try to win her back with magic. And Buffy….well apparently as soon as the spell had been broken she'd borrowed some gym clothes before running home.

He nursed his soda, wishing the bartender didn't know him by name so he could have tried to order beer. He sat back and closed his eyes, wishing he'd never seen Amy do the mojo on Mrs. Beakman. Then he could just be sulking 'cause he'd been dumped.

"I don't think I've seen a sadder face since Giles found out that the Loch Ness Monster really just was a myth."

Xander looked up to see Buffy standing there. She was actually clothed this time, the dress short and white with matching boots. She sat down next to him and he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

"Buffy, I…I…."

"I know. It was a spell. You were trying to get back at Cordelia. Giles caught me up."

"And you're not totally avoiding me, why?" Xander fiddled with his straw, mangling it before removing it from the cup.

"Because I've been all avoidy the last two days and well, there are things we have to talk about."

"You remember. God, Buffy, I'm sorry. I should have been stronger. I should have stopped you, I…."

"Xander. I'm the Slayer. Do you really thing you could have stopped me, even if you wanted to?"

He bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"No."

"I should be the one apologizing. Even if I was under a spell, I took advantage of you and how you feel about me. I know it was your first time. Wasn't it?"

Xander just nodded, a blush starting to creep over his cheeks.

"It shouldn't have been like that. I know. Mine wasn't much better."

This time it was Buffy who was bowing her head.

"Oh God, Buff, I forgot….I…I really messed up, didn't I?"

"It's understandable, Xan. You were hurt. We've all been there. Will had her mysterious computer guy who turned out to be evil. I…well, we know my story and now you and Cordy. I think I remember telling you that you could do better."

She gently bumped shoulders with him.

"Yeah. But now no girl at Sunnydale High's gonna come within ten feet of me."

"I did."

"Well, you're different. You're….why are you here, Buffy?"

"To support my friend. I get why you did it, Xan. Of course that doesn't mean you still don't have to grovel to me an' Will, but I understand."

"What about…..what happened. I mean….it's not gonna stop us being friends or be awkward 'cause I'm feeling real awkward right about now and I'm just gonna shut up."

Buffy laughed.

"No, it's not. Would I be sitting here with you if I thought it would?"

"Um, I really don't know." Xander fiddled with his drink when he realized something and spilled it everywhere. "Oh God!"

"What?"

"Birth control," he whispered. "We didn't….there wasn't….and you could be….and oh I think I'm going to faint," Xander was flapping his hands frantically.

Buffy grabbed them and held them tightly until Xander calmed and looked at her.

"Relax, Xan. Mom made me get that five year implant thingy the minute she saw Angel sniffing around. It's all good."

"Oh. Um, good." He shifted and moved and tried to think of something to say. He moved so that Buffy's hand was cradled in his, noticing just how much smaller it was, and looked at her, really looked for the first time since the library. "If you had been, I would have done the right thing, you know. I'd be there for you."

"I know." She smiled at him, putting her other hand on top of his. "So what have we learned from all this?"

"Never, ever use magic to control someone's emotions."

"And?"

"That I have the bestest best friend ever?" he ventured.

"Close enough," Buffy replied. "You know, Xan, you're single, I'm single, you think maybe we could try the whole dating thing?"

"Huh? What? Um, Buffy, normal everyday, breathing, non magical guy here. Xander. Screw up of Sunnydale."

"I know."

She didn't let him answer as she got up and pulled him off the couch. The band was playing a slow song and Buffy led him onto the dance floor. As she wrapped her arms around his neck and he automatically put his around her waist, Xander came to a realization. Things were gonna be okay.


End file.
